


I Choose You

by RubyRemusLupin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: Wanda has to choose between her robot boyfriend and the woman she loves and needs.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 61
Kudos: 47





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/gifts).



> HOLY SHIT! Mates, every single ScarletWidow fic I post always gets soo many hits in so little time. How? 
> 
> So, I'm not even a good writer lol.

Wanda smiled happily. This was one of the first times she truly had felt at peace since Pietro’s death. Natasha Romanov was sitting on the couch beside her, her arm wrapped around Wanda’s body. 

Both of the women were naked, and Wanda ran her hands all over Natasha, and then pulled the red-head close.

“You’re warm…” Wanda murmured sleepily into Natasha’s chest. “Much warmer than vibranium.” Natasha stuffed her head into Wanda’s soft hair. 

“I would hope so, printsessa.” Then Nat retreated a bit, and Wanda felt cold air hit her skin, making her shudder. “Wanda… we can’t keep doing this.” Natasha looked sad.

“Why not?” Wanda moved towards Natasha. 

Natasha pulled even farther away from Wanda, shaking her head. “You’re dating Vision. I can’t do this, Wanda. I either need all of you, or…”

“Or what?” Wanda had an edge to her voice.

“...Or none of you.”

“Oh.” 

“So I need you to choose.”

“Nat- I- I’m happy just like this. I feel loved, I-” Wanda tried to reason with Natasha, trying to tell her that she was happy where they were, that there was no need to hurt Vision or anyone else.

“Wanda Meximoff, I need you to choose!”

“‘Tasha…” Wanda wanted her, so badly. 

“Please. Tell me. If you choose him, I’ll go. I won’t bother you. But-”

“I choose YOU.” Both of the women were in tears, and Wanda was looking at Natasha needily.

Natasha sniffed. “You sound like a Pokemon trainer.”

“Okay. Then you are my Pikachu.”

“And Vision?”

“Magikarp.”


End file.
